Journey Through Gumarro
by Cave Cat
Summary: Kellen, a brand new trainer, and his Pokemon pal, Bluronto, go on a journey through Gumarro for the title of full-fledge Pokemon trainer. With 140 fanmade Pokemon, this is a journey never to forget.
1. My Friend, Bluronto

How's it going today, people? As most of you are aware, this is my very first Pokemon fanfic here at FFnet. This story has a fanmade region, fanmade trainers, fanmade towns, and 140 fanmade Pokemon just like Marcman's story. Although, I think that it would be difficult to come up with 140 fanmade Pokemon because I think I'm starting to develop writer's block. Also, you ever notice that the names of all the different Pokemon originated from different words combined together? For most of them, I did that and others I just made up their names just for the heck of it. Okay, here's Chapter 1. Enjoy!

Journey Through Gumarro

Chapter 1: My Friend, Bluronto

It was another day in Platinum Town for Kellen Jamieson. A day unlike any other day. Today was the day that new trainers would start their Pokemon journey through the brand new region called Gumarro. Kellen Jamieson was a 14-year-old friendly obese teenage boy who had been waiting a long time to start his journey. There were two things that Kellen loved and they were food and Pokemon. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and light Caucasian skin.

Kellen put on his clothes: a dark gray shirt, a gold vest, and a pair of dark green pants, along with his silver backpack, and went out the door so that he could get his starting Pokemon. He was very anxious to get one because he had overslept and ran as fast as he could to get to Prof. Sycamore's lab. Prof. Sycamore was a 46-year-old Pokemon professor who had been studying about Pokemon for 20 years. He had green eyes and black hair and wore a lab coat over a bright green shirt and a pair of brown pants. He was busy filing some papers when he heard the door open and Kellen came in while panting, all out of breath.

"So, you finally made it on time, huh, Kellen?" Prof. Sycamore said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm later, Prof. I was late because my stupid little sister, Tammy, stole my alarm clock when I woke up and she wouldn't give it back," Kellen said.

"Have you considered telling your mom to tell Tammy to give back your alarm clock?" Prof. Sycamore asked.

"Not really. She was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her and Dad," Kellen said. "Anyway, I would like to pick out a Pokemon, please."

"Okay, come this way," Prof. Sycamore said as him and Kellen walked into the backroom.

Kellen was led to a room that had a table with three Pokeballs sitting on top of it. He picked up a Pokeball that had a leave on the top but when he opened it, he was shocked to see that nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, Kellen. But Mapletto, the Gumarro Grass Starter, has already been taken by Farley Johnson," Prof. Sycamore said.

Kellen got the same result when he opened up a Pokeball that had a flame on the top. He was told that Flamine, the Gumarro Fire Starter, was already taken by Tanya Carson. Kellen picked up the last Pokeball that had a wave on the top but was surprised to see that nothing came out from that one too. Prof. Sycamore told Kellen that Aneguin, the Gumarro Water Starter, was already taken by Luke Thompson.

"Does this mean that there are no more Pokemon left?" Kellen asked.

"Well, I do have a very special one left for you. But I must warn you, this one doesn't get along very well with new trainers at first," Prof. Sycamore said as he held out a cream-colored Pokeball and gave it to Kellen.

Kellen opened the Pokeball and a bunch of white energy poured out and formed itself into a Pokemon that looked like a little bobcat cub with indigo fur, a white stomach, little arms, three spikes sticking up on its back, large ears with emerald green webbing between the U edges, webbed feet with jungle green webbing in-between the toes, black eyes, and a long bushy brown tail. The Pokemon opened up its eyes and looked up to see Kellen and Prof. Sycamore.

"Blur Bluronto," The Pokemon said.

"Its name is Bluronto," Prof. Sycamore said.

"Well, hi there, Bluronto. My name's Kellen," Kellen said while waving.

"Blur?" Bluronto asked while cocking its head to the side.

"Before you go, Kellen. I want you to have these: your Pokedex and 6 Pokeballs," Prof. Sycamore said as he held out a small red handheld device and 6 red and white balls. "Your Pokedex provides you with information about the Pokemon you come across and your Pokeballs enable you to capture Pokemon that you want."

"Okay, sir," Kellen said as he pulled out his Pokedex.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name:_ Bluronto_**

**Element:_ Water_**

**Type:_ Bobcat Cub_**

**Height: _1' 0"_**

**Weight: _9 lbs._**

**Info:_ It is very small when it is first born but as it gets older, it is known to be a bit more bigger. Also, Bluronto are very hard to train at first because they can be very stubborn._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle, Tail Whip, and Slam_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _5_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Alright, Bluronto, return!" Kellen shouted as he threw a Pokeball at Bluronto.

Bluronto didn't want to be confined so he used his tail to swat it back at Kellen. Kellen was very confused about why Bluronto didn't want to get into his Pokeball so he pulled out his Pokedex to find out the problem.

"**While being trained, a Pokemon usually stay insides its Pokeball. However, there are a few drawbacks: Most Pokemon hate being confined,**" The Pokedex intoned.

"Maybe Bluronto doesn't want to get inside the Pokeball because it hates being confined," Prof. Sycamore said. "So, I suggest that you like him stay out and you two will soon be the best of friends."

"Okay, thanks a lot, Professor," Kellen said as he walked out the door with Bluronto sitting on his shoulder.

To Be Continued….

That's it for the first chapter. Read and review, people!


	2. On The Way Now

What ho, people? I'm back again with a special present for you since Summer is just about here. I've finally put up Chapter 2 of "Journey Through Gumarro"! Yay for me! Before I give you this lovely chapter, replies to reviewers:

**Kelliny**

Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like the idea of 140 fanmade Pokemon. I really liked it when you said that my story was a parallel of Ash's Pokemon journey. That's true because Bluronto is the Gumarro version of Pikachu except Bluronto's a Water Pokemon while Pikachu's an Electric Pokemon. Get it now?

**Agent54B**

Why do you think this is confusing? This is the best I can do at writing a Pokemon fanfic.

That's over with for right now so here's the second chapter, people.

Journey Through Gumarro

Chapter 2: On The Way Now

Kellen and Bluronto walked towards the Jamieson residence so that Kellen could get ready to go on his Pokemon journey. When he got home, he was greeted by his 9 year old sister, Tammy. She was a blonde-haired brown-eyed girl who was always a troublemaker but was a real sweetheart in appearance.

"I've been waiting for you, big brother," Tammy said.

"Zig," Stripes, Tammy's pet Zigzagoon, said.

"Yeah, I've come home so that I can pack up for my Pokemon journey," Kellen said.

"Ronto," Bluronto said.

Then, Kellen's mom came in to see him and said, "That's an interesting Pokemon. But I thought you were going to get either Mapletto, Flamine, or Aneguin."

"I was but Prof. Sycamore told me that they were already taken so he gave me Bluronto instead," Kellen said.

"Well, you two should get ready to pack up," Kellen's mom said.

"Awwwwwwwww, why can't I go on a Pokemon journey?" Tammy whined.

"You're not ready yet, sweety. Next year, you can go," Kellen's mom said.

Kellen went up to his room and started packing up some clothes, an extra pair of sneakers, his Pokeballs and Pokedex that Prof. Sycamore gave him, his secret stash of his favorite snacks, his toothbrush and toothpaste, and his cowboy cuffs.

"You think we're ready, Bluronto?" Kellen asked.

"Blur," Bluronto said, which translated to 'Yes'.

After that, Kellen started to clean up his room then him and Bluronto went back downstairs to pack up some canned food for the trip. After that, Kellen went out the door as he said goodbye to his friends then it was off for the first town which was Emerald Town. But not before running into his friends, Farley Johnson, Tanya Carson, and Luke Thompson.

"So, you finally got your Pokemon, huh, Kellen?" Farley asked smugly.

"Yeah, I was late but I finally got my Pokemon. Meet Bluronto," Kellen said.

"Blur (Hi)," Bluronto said while waving.

"That's a cute Pokemon. Want to see ours?" Tanya asked.

"Sure thing, I'd love to see them," Kellen said.

Farley, Tanya, and Luke all threw their Pokeballs that popped open releasing three unusual Pokemon that Kellen had never seen before. The one that Farley got looked like a lizard with chartreuse skin, stood on four legs, had two maple leaves sticking on its back that had purple tips, a maple leaf tail, and a maple leaf on its head. The one that Tanya had looked like a cat with red and orange fur, scruffily fur on its back and neck, and a tail that looked like it was made of flames. And the one that Luke received looked like a penguin with sky blue feathers, a gold beak, a navy blue stomach with yellow and orange V markings on it, gold claws on its flippers, yellow feet, and a silver anemone on its head.

"Maple!" The maple leaf Pokemon shouted.

"Flamine!" The cat Pokemon shouted.

"Aneguin!" The penguin Pokemon shouted.

Kellen pulled out his Pokedex so he could find out about these new Pokemon. First he pointed it at the maple leaf Pokemon.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Mapletto_**

**Type: _Maple Leaf_**

**Height: _2' 0"_**

**Weight: _50 lbs._**

**Info: _The maple leaves that this Pokemon has its back allow it to make its Razor Leaf attack even more efficient._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle and Growl_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _5_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Then, Kellen checked out the cat Pokemon.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Flamine_**

**Element: _Fire_**

**Type: _Fire Cat_**

**Height: _2' 4"_ **

**Weight: _34 lbs._**

**Info: _When this Pokemon is in danger, it hides behind the bushes and holds its tail up in the air for camouflage._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle, Tail Whip, and Ember_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level:_ 5_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Lastly, Kellen checked out the penguin Pokemon.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Aneguin_**

**Element: _Water_**

**Type: _Penguin_**

**Height: _2' 7"_**

**Weight: _26 lbs._**

**Info: _The anemone that sits atop its head makes it capable of snaring its prey when swimming in the ocean._**

**Current attacks: _Scratch and Doubleslap_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _5_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Those look like really nice Pokemon, guys," Kellen said.

"Has your Pokemon battled yet?" Luke asked.

"Not yet. But when we go through the underbrush to Emerald Town, he will," Kellen said.

Then, a bunch of smoke appeared from nowhere and two figures appeared in front of the 4 kids. One figure was a girl wearing a green uniform with a red R on it and had yellow-orange hair while the other figure was a boy also wearing a green uniform with a red R on it but had brown-gray hair instead.

"What the? Who are you guys?" Kellen asked.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it Double!"

"To protect the world from Devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our Nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars Above!"

"Molly!"

"Sheldon!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of Light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to Fight!"

Kellen and his friends stared in shock when they saw these new figures standing in front of them. They knew that both Molly and Sheldon would mean trouble to them.

"What do you two want?" Kellen asked as Bluronto growled in anger.

"Why, that's pretty simple, you pudgy twerp, we are from Team Rocket, an evil organization that uses Pokemon for their evil deeds," Molly answered.

"In other words, we're here for your Pokemon, kid," Sheldon said.

"Heck no! You're not taking Bluronto!" Kellen yelled in anger.

"Blur! Bluronto!" Bluronto said in agreement.

"Then we'll have to do it the hard way. Go, Cubone!" Molly shouted, throwing a Pokeball that popped open releasing a wallaby-like Pokemon with brown skin, a couple spikes on its back, held a bone in one hand, and had a skull helmet over its head.

"Cubone! Bone! Bone!" The Pokemon shouted.

"Armearth, Go!" Sheldon shouted, throwing a Pokeball that popped open releasing a Pokemon that looked like an armadillo with purple-blue skin, gold plates on its knees, black eyes, armadillo-like ears, a striped tail, and a gold shell on its back with a row of sharp spikes sticking up.

"Arm! Armearth!" The Pokemon shouted.

Kellen took this as an opportunity to check out these Pokemon.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Cubone_**

**Element: _Ground_**

**Type: _Lonely_**

**Height: _1' 4"_**

**Weight: _14 lbs._**

**Info: _Because it never takes off its skull helmet no one has ever seen this Pokemon's real face._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle and Growl_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _7_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Name: _Armearth_**

**Element: _Rock/Ground_**

**Type: _Defense_**

**Height: _2' 11"_**

**Weight: _24 lbs._**

**Info: _Its shell has a bunch of sharp spikes sticking up and when this Pokemon curls up into a ball, it is a sign for predators to stay away._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle and Defense Curl_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _7_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Alright, Bluronto, get ready for your first Pokemon battle!" Kellen shouted.

"Blur! (Yeah!)" Bluronto shouted as he leapt off Kellen's shoulder and into battle.

"Mapletto, let's show these losers what we're made of," Farley said.

"Flamine, you too!" Tanya shouted.

"Get ready, Aneguin!" Luke shouted.

Soon, the 4 Pokemon were ready to fight against Team Rocket and they were very determined to get rid of the duo once and for all. One thing they knew is that they were at Level 5 and Team Rocket's Pokemon were at Level 7 so they had to be careful not to lose or else Team Rocket would take them away.

"Attack!" The 4 trainers and Team Rocket shouted at the same time.

To Be Continued….

This battle will soon be starting to heat up. Read and Review!


	3. Battle With Team Rocket

How's it going today, people? I'm happy to let you know that I'm here with an update to my "Journey Through Gumarro" story. I know that it's pretty early but I just want to give you this lovely chapter. But before that, replies to reviewers:

**Spring hawk from Scotland in Ireland**

Thanks for the compliment on Flamine. I could try to put in personality between the Pokemon but I'm not very good at doing that. Sorry.

That's all for the reviews for right now so here's Chapter 3, people.

Journey Through Gumarro

Chapter 3: Battle With Team Rocket

"Cubone! Use your Tackle attack!" Molly shouted.

"Cubone!" Cubone shouted as he ran in and tackled into Bluronto and Aneguin.

"Quick, Bluronto! Try your own Tackle attack!" Kellen shouted.

"Blur!" Bluronto shouted as he ran and tackled back into Cubone.

Meanwhile, Mapletto and Flamine weren't having very much luck fighting against Armearth because Armearth was a Rock and Ground-type Pokemon while the attacks that the two starter Pokemon were using were Normal-based. Then, Armearth ran in and Tackled right into the two Pokemon.

"Aneguin! Peck attack!" Luke shouted.

(A/N: Sorry, I made a mistake about one of Aneguin's attacks.)

"Aneguin!" Aneguin shouted as he ran in and pecked Cubone rapidly.

While Cubone was trying to catch his breath, Bluronto ran in and used a Slam attack on the bone-masked Pokemon, using his tail. Suddenly, Armearth curled himself up into a ball and Tackled right into the four Pokemon. Cubone was about to club Flamine on the head with his bone but Mapletto and Bluronto both used their tails to swat him rapidly.

"Great job, Bluronto! Now use your Tail Whip attack!" Kellen shouted.

Bluronto turned around and started moving his tail side to side multiple times. Cubone and Armearth were both distracted as they watched Bluronto's tail moving side to side like an Egyptian Cobra. The two Pokemon were so distracted from watching Bluronto's tail moving that their defense was lowered.

Suddenly, the four trainers heard someone say, "Tygra! Use Aurora Beam!"

Then, a tiger-like Pokemon ran out, opened its mouth, and fired a colorful beam in the colors of the aurora borealis that hit both Cubone and Armearth. The attack appeared to be super effective because both Cubone and Armearth were Ground-type Pokemon so they both fainted. Kellen got a good look at this brand new Pokemon. It had the appearance of a Siberian tiger with white fur, stood on four legs, had navy blue stripes on its back and head and around its legs, three gray spikes sticking up on its back, a long lizard-like tail, and gold electric prods on its head.

"Tygra!" The Pokemon roared.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Tygra_**

**Element: _Ice/Electric_**

**Type: _Tiger_**

**Height: _4' 11"_**

**Weight: _75 lbs._**

**Info: _Tygra has snow white fur all over its body, except for its tail, that allows it to blend in with the snow so that it can be able to hide from its enemies or prey._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle, Thundershock, Aurora Beam, and Iron Tail_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _9_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Then, a young girl with black hair and green eyes appeared. She was obviously the one who owned the Tygra and told them to attack Team Rocket's Pokemon. Kellen smiled to himself because he was glad that a trainer with a Pokemon at a higher level showed up to help them out.

"Hey! What's the big idea of interrupting our battle?" Molly asked in anger.

"Yeah! Who are you and why did you do that to our Pokemon?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm Shannon and I have been training Pokemon since last year. Tygra, send them flying with an Iron Tail attack!" The girl, known as Shannon, shouted.

"Tyg!" Tygra shouted, leaping into the air as his tail glowed white then used to whack Molly, Sheldon, and their Pokemon, sending them flying across the distance.

"Hey, thanks for helping us out, Shannon. I didn't realize that your Tygra had a lot of strength to take on those bozos," Kellen said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm still a beginning trainer. Now what is your name?" Shannon asked.

"I'm Kellen. This is my Pokemon pal, Bluronto," Kellen said.

"Blur," Bluronto said while waving.

"We'd like to stick around, Kellen. But we've got our own paths to follow," Farley said as him, Tanya, and Luke returned their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs.

"Well, I'll see you around," Kellen said before him and Bluronto walked out towards the forest on the outskirts of Platinum Town.

The duo walked and walked until they encountered a brand new Pokemon. It was a walking stick with gold skin, purple compound eyes, bright orange mandibles on its face, a pair of antennae on its head that looked more like leaves, four arms with purple claws on them, sharp spikes on its back, and bony shells on its knees.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Sticklash_**

**Element: _Bug/Grass_**

**Type: _Branch_**

**Height: _4' 11"_**

**Weight: _56 lbs._**

**Info: _Sticklash not only hides in trees to blend in with tree branches but the sharp claws on its four arms make its Scratch attack four times the trouble._**

**Current attacks: _Scratch and String Shot_**

**Wild Pokemon Level: _4_**

**__****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Well, Bluronto, looks like today is our lucky day. I really think that Sticklash will be perfect for me, wouldn't ya think?" Kellen asked.

"Blur Blur, "Bluronto said while nodding.

"Alright then, Bluronto, go get it!" Kellen shouted.

To Be Continued….

Kellen encounters and captures a brand new Pokemon. See if he'll succeed in capturing it or not. Read and review!


	4. The Path To Emerald Town

Hello, people. I'll be glad to know that now that I'm back from summer vacation, I will now be posting up Chapter 4 of "Journey Through Gumarro". Before that happens, replies to reviewers:

**MorriganFearn**

I know that Iron Tail and Aurora Beam are both strong attacks but I don't know why I made a low-level Pokemon learn those attacks. I just felt like it but I'm too lazy to change my story. Yeah, Tygra's ice and electric element does most like come from the static shocks in the winter though I never knew that. Thanks anyway.

**Triceramax Megazord**

Yeah, I noticed that. I don't know why I missed it, I just missed it. Thanks for your support anyway.

Okay, enough talking from me, people. Here's Chapter 4 of "Journey Through Gumarro".

Journey Through Gumarro

Chapter 4: The Path To Emerald Town

"Alright then, Bluronto, go get it!" Kellen shouted.

"Ronto!" Bluronto shouted as he ran out and tackled into Sticklash.

"Stick!" Sticklash yelled when he got tackled.

The walking stick Pokemon ran in and started scratching Bluronto rapidly causing the little bobcat cub Pokemon to screech in great pain. Suddenly, Sticklash opened its mouth and fired a bunch of silk string that tied up Bluronto's tail. This was Sticklash's String Shot attack. Bluronto was very angry that he ran in and used a Slam attack on Sticklash's head. Then, he tackled him rapidly until he was too weak to continued fighting.

"Alright, that's good, Bluronto. Now it's time to make my first capture! Pokeball, GO!" Kellen shouted as he threw the Pokeball at Sticklash.

The Pokeball continued soaring until it hit Sticklash, turning him into red energy and sucking him inside. After the Pokeball snapped shut, it landed on the ground and started vibrating rapidly as Kellen awaited to see if he captured Sticklash or not. Then, after a few moments, the Pokeball stopped shaking as a 'ping' sounded out.

"Yeah! I did it! I caught my very first Pokemon! I caught Sticklash!" Kellen shouted happily as he held out the Pokeball containing Sticklash.

"Ronto Ronto Blur!" Bluronto shouted happily.

After letting out Sticklash and welcoming him to the team, Kellen and Bluronto continued on their way to Emerald Town. While walking, Kellen realized that he was starting to feel hungry because he hadn't eaten anything since the morning when he left home to get to Prof. Sycamore's laboratory. Bluronto was feeling the same way because he was also hungry.

"I suppose we should stop for a lunch break, wouldn't you think, Bluronto?" Kellen asked.

"Ronto Blur," Bluronto said while nodding.

Kellen zipped open his backpack and took out some sandwiches that his mom had made for him before he left for Emerald Town. Kellen knew that Bluronto had to eat something too but the problem was that he didn't know what a Bluronto eats. So he pulled out his Pokedex to find out.

"**A Bluronto's diet mainly consists of fish, fruit, and berries but when it lives in the ocean, it'll feed on fish, clams, crustaceans, and seaweed,**" The Pokedex intoned.

Kellen smiled to himself because they were near a river and there were plenty of fish swimming in the river. He watched as Bluronto jumped into the river and started swimming around as he was quickly gulping down some fish that were swimming. Kellen was about to take a bite from one of his sandwiches when something flew past his face and snatched his sandwich out of his hand.

"Hey! That's my lunch!" Kellen yelled in anger.

The Pokemon that took Kellen's sandwich was a bird with bright orange feathers, a pair of rather large wings that were the same length as its body, long tail feathers like a pheasant's, brown eyes, and a gray beak. Kellen watched in horror as the bird Pokemon ate his sandwich in one bite. Bluronto had just finished eating lunch in the river when he saw the bird Pokemon eat Kellen's sandwich.

"Ronto Blur?" Bluronto asked.

"I wonder what Pokemon that is?" Kellen asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Chirpee_**

**Element: _Normal/Flying_**

**Type: _Small Bird_**

**Height: _1' 0"_**

**Weight: _5 lbs._**

**Info: _These Pokemon have been known to steal food from travelers when they aren't looking. A Chirpee will evolve depending on its gender and the evolution stone that it is exposed to. If a Chirpee is female and exposed to a Color Stone, it will evolve into Thundra, if a Chirpee is female and exposed to a Water Stone, it will evolve into Fuufuun, if a Chirpee is male and exposed to a Toxic Stone, it will evolve into Hoatxic, and finally, if a Chirpee is male and exposed to an Aerial Stone, it will evolve into Indeferans._**

**Current attacks: _Peck, Gust, and Growl_**

**Wild Pokemon Level: _5_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Kellen took a good look at the Chirpee that stole his sandwich. It was clearly a male because he knew that male Pokemon were more aggressive than female Pokemon. He turned his gaze to Bluronto who nodded in agreement.

"Bluronto, attack that Chirpee!" Kellen shouted.

Suddenly, Bluronto did something that surprised Kellen very much; Bluronto had opened its mouth and fired a blast of water that struck Chirpee causing him to squawk in pain. Kellen was very confused because he didn't remember Bluronto knowing that attack until his Pokedex beeped.

"**Bluronto is now at Level 7 and has now learned Water Gun,**" The Pokedex intoned.

"Wow, not only did Bluronto get stronger, he also learned a new attack. That means that Bluronto really is getting stronger!" Kellen said excitedly.

"Chirp! Chirpee!" Chirpee screeched as he rapidly pecked Bluronto.

"Hang in there, Bluronto! Use Slam!" Kellen shouted.

"Ronto!" Bluronto shouted as he leapt into the air and used his tail to hit Chirpee, causing him to fall out of the sky and land on the ground with the infamous anime swirly eyes.

"Alright, Bluronto, it's time to make my second capture! Pokeball, GO!" Kellen shouted as he threw the Pokeball at Chirpee.

The Pokeball then hit Chirpee, turning him into red energy and sucking him inside. After the Pokeball snapped shut, it landed on the ground and started vibrating back and forth. Then, after a few minutes, the Pokeball stopped shaking as a 'ping' sounded out.

"Yes! We caught Chirpee!" Kellen shouted happily.

"Ronto Ronto Blur!" Bluronto shouted happily.

"Well, that problem's over with so now I should finish my lunch with no problems," Kellen said as he pulled out another sandwich.

After finishing his lunch, Kellen picked up Bluronto and put him on his shoulder and the duo set off to resume looking for Emerald Town. Kellen felt proud of himself because he now had three Pokemon in his party, Bluronto, Sticklash, and Chirpee. After walking for 10 minutes, Kellen and Bluronto finally made it to Emerald Town.

"Look, Bluronto! We made it! We finally reached Emerald Town!" Kellen shouted happily.

"Ronto Ronto Ronto Ronto BLUR!" Bluronto shouted happily while jumping up and down on Kellen's shoulder.

After finally arriving at Emerald Town, Kellen and Bluronto ran towards the town so that they could find excitement worth looking for. One thing's for sure that this was definitely the beginning of Kellen's Pokemon Journey.

To Be Continued….

Most of you will probably be asking about 3 of the Evolution Stones I mentioned. The Color Stone, Aerial Stone, and Toxic Stone are 3 of the new Evolution Stones that I made up because in Gumarro, there are brand new items and Evolution Stones as well as 4 new Pokemon Elements; Rainbow, Rubber, and 2 others that I can't remember. It'll come to me soon. Read and review!


	5. A New Enemy

Yo, people! How's it going today? With fall just around the corner, I just thought that I'd give you Chapter 5 of "Journey Through Gumarro" just to celebrate. But before I do that, replies to reviewers:

**Moi Meep**

Yes, I did say that Kellen is obese back in Chapter 1. Thanks for being so nice to me.

**DragonQueenOfTheSkies**

I know that legends aren't begun overnight. But that's not what I wrote in the last chapter. Thanks for your support anyway.

Okay, here's Chapter 5, people.

Journey Through Gumarro

Chapter 5: A New Enemy

After Kellen and Bluronto finally made it to Emerald Town, they decided to find the Pokemon Center so that Kellen could get his Pokemon healed up. It looked like Kellen was about to make it when someone held out his foot and tripped him causing him to fall flat on his face. Kellen looked over and saw who tripped him. It was a man that was in his mid-20's, wore a forest green short-sleeved shirt, had brown hair and green eyes, wore a cowboy hat, a pair of gold pants, and had a pair of cowboy cuffs around his wrists.

"Hey, kid. Wanna battle?" The man asked.

"No! I have to get to the Pokemon Center!" Kellen yelled in anger.

"Ronto Blur Blur!" Bluronto agreed.

"If you wanna run away now, then that'll make you a coward. We'll have a three on three Pokemon battle," The man said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright, you're on," Kellen said as Bluronto got into his fighting pose.

"For this one, I choose Machop!" The man shouted as he threw the Pokeball.

The Pokeball continued soaring in the air until it let out Machop, the small Superpower Pokemon from the Kanto region. Kellen pulled out his Pokedex and was shocked to learn that Machop was at level 8, a level higher than Bluronto but he knew that later on, Bluronto would gain the upper hand and win.

"Alright, Bluronto. You ready for your very first personal Pokemon battle?" Kellen asked.

"Blur!" Bluronto shouted as he ran out to fight Machop.

"Machop, use Low Kick!" The man shouted.

"Machop!" Machop shouted as he slid in and gave Bluronto a very powerful kick in the gut.

"Blur! Bluronto Ronto Ronto Blur? Ronto Blur Bluronto!" Bluronto yelled in anger, which translated to, 'Hey! Would you watch what you're doing? I just had lunch!'

"We've got no time for reasoning with him, Bluronto! Just use Water Gun!" Kellen shouted.

Bluronto opened his mouth and fired a blast of water that blasted Machop into the wall, knocking the wind out of the Superpower Pokemon. Machop picked himself up and ran in to try and hit Bluronto with a Karate Chop attack but Bluronto jumped into the air then started using a Tail Whip attack to lower Machop's defense. Machop then used a Leer attack to try to lower Bluronto's defense too but Bluronto simply closed his eyes to avoid looking into it before hitting Machop with a Slam attack. Machop then countered back with another Low Kick attack but Bluronto leapt up into the air to avoid it before using a Water Gun attack that blasted Machop into the wall again, causing him to faint.

"No! Machop, return!" The man shouted as he returned Machop back into his Pokeball.

"Yeah! You did it, Bluronto! You won!" Kellen shouted happily as he picked up Bluronto.

"This battle's not over yet, kid. I still have plenty more up my sleeve so check out this baby. Go, Bounsnail!" The man shouted as he threw another Pokeball.

The Pokeball continued soaring until it popped open releasing a very unusual Pokemon. It was a snail with teal skin, a pair of eyes on the top of its head, had a pink shell that had a bunch of colorful spots adorned all over it, and it was bouncing on a gold spring that stuck out from its shell so it was bouncing on its shell.

"Bounsnail! Bounsnail! Bounsnail!" The Pokemon shouted while bouncing up and down energetically.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Bounsnail_**

**Element: _Bug_**

**Type: _High-Jump_**

**Height: _2' 0"_**

**Weight: _34 lbs._**

**Info: _Bounsnail has a small spring-like appendage sticking out from its shell, which enables it to bounce wherever it wants to go. This is the reason why it is always energetic when in battle._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle, Bounce, and Plunge_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _8_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"Bluronto, you think you can manage?" Kellen asked.

"Ronto!" Bluronto said while nodding.

"Bounsnail, Tackle attack!" The man shouted.

"Bouns!" Bounsnail shouted as he bounced out and tackled into Bluronto.

Bluronto yelled out when Bounsnail hit him but he ran out and tackled into the bouncing snail Pokemon. Bluronto got ready to use a Water Gun attack when Bounsnail bounced high into the air before landing on top of Bluronto causing him to screech in pain. This was Bounsnail's Bounce attack. The attack had caused Bluronto to faint from exhaustion.

"Aw man! Bluronto!" Kellen shouted in horror.

All the man did was give a satisfy grin for Bounsnail. He didn't congratulate him or anything. Kellen knew that he had to find a way to defeat Bounsnail so he placed the unconscious Bluronto in his backpack and threw the Pokeball that popped open releasing Chirpee.

"Chirp! Chirp!" Chirpee chirped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a puny Pokemon! Bounsnail, hit that Chirpee with your Tackle attack!" The man shouted.

Bounsnail bounced out and was about to tackle into Chirpee but the small bird Pokemon flew up out of harm's way causing Bounsnail to crash into the wall. Chirpee took this as an advantage and used a Gust attack that blew Bounsnail into the wall giving him even more damage. Bounsnail picked himself up and attempted using a Plunge attack, by jumping really high into the air then falling down to hit Chirpee, but the bird Pokemon flew out of the way causing Bounsnail to crash down to the ground. Then, Chirpee flew in and started pecking Bounsnail rapidly causing him to squeal in pain before slumping into unconsciousness.

"Grrrrrrr, Bounsnail, return!" The man shouted in anger as he returned Bounsnail back into his Pokeball.

"Way to go, Chirpee! You won!" Kellen shouted happily.

"Chirpee! Chirp! Chirp!" Chirpee chirped happily.

Then, his Pokedex beeped and said, "**Chirpee is now at Level 6.**"

"Last but definitely not least, go, Scalynx!" The man shouted as he threw another Pokeball.

The Pokeball continued soaring until it popped open releasing a lynx-looking Pokemon that had khaki fur, had a scallion sitting atop its head, scallion-like leaves sticking up on its back, a long tail with scallion leaves on the tip, and scallions sticking up on its elbows and knees. The Pokemon gave a menacing glare at Chirpee as he was ready to fight.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Scalynx_**

**Element: _Grass_**

**Type: _Scallion_**

**Height: _3' 11"_**

**Weight: _66 lbs._**

**Info: _The scallions covering Scalynx's body enables it to hide in the grass without being seen so that it can be able to sneak up on its enemies or prey. It is also rumored that the scallions are also used to make a special kind of herb that can calm angry feelings._**

**Current attacks: _Take Down, Leaf Blade, and Razor Leaf_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _8_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Kellen knew that Chirpee probably couldn't stand a chance against Scalynx but he knew that fighting the scallion lynx Pokemon would be a source of Chirpee gaining more experience points to get stronger. Chirpee flew in attempting to hit Scalynx with a Peck attack but Scalynx then leapt out and hit Chirpee with a Take Down attack causing him to squawk in great pain. This caused Chirpee to fall out of the air fainted. Kellen gasped in horror when he witnessed this and returned Chirpee back into his Pokeball. He knew that his only Pokemon left was Sticklash but the walking stick Pokemon was probably a weakling. He ignored his doubts then threw the Pokeball that popped open releasing Sticklash, who was anxious to battle.

"Ha! Scalynx, use Leaf Blade!" The man shouted.

"Scal!" Scalynx shouted as the scallions on his elbows started glowing white and attempted to slash Sticklash but the attack wasn't very effective since Grass moves were weak against Bug types.

"Ha! The joke's on you, pal! Sticklash is a Bug Pokemon and Bugs are strong against Grass! Sticklash, use String Shot!" Kellen shouted.

Sticklash opened his mandibles and fired a thread of sticky string that tied up Scalynx causing him to not be able to move. Scalynx snarled in anger and struggled to get free from the String Shot attack but it only tangled him up even more. Kellen took this as an advantage and told Sticklash to use a Scratch attack. Sticklash quickly obeyed Kellen's command and started slashing Scalynx rapidly, non-stop. After a while, Scalynx fainted after getting scratched really rapidly by Sticklash.

"Argh! Get up, Scalynx! You know I don't like failures!" The man yelled in anger as he kicked Scalynx in the side.

"That's no way to treat a Pokemon. Now, can you please tell me what your name is?" Kellen asked.

"Lazarus Jones, now go away before I stomp on your head!" The man, known as Lazarus, yelled in anger.

Kellen shrugged then walked towards the Pokemon Center after returning Sticklash back into his Pokeball. After walking for 5 minutes, Kellen finally made it to the Pokemon Center and handed his Pokeballs to Nurse Joy. While waiting for his Pokemon, Kellen looked up and saw Sharon, the very same girl who had helped him out when him and his other friends were facing against Team Rocket back in Platinum Town.

"Hello, Sharon. What are you doing here?" Kellen asked.

"I just thought that I'd come here after doing more battling with my Pokemon so that I can be able to face against the next Gym leader," Sharon answered.

"But when we were fighting against Team Rocket, you said that you were training Pokemon ever since last year," Kellen said in confusion.

"Oh, I just said that just to tell them that I'm more experienced than them," Sharon said with a wink.

Kellen then looked down and saw that Sharon had 4 Pokemon with her. He already knew Tygra but there were 3 others that Kellen had never seen before. The first one was a small cat-looking Pokemon with orange fur, a short stubby tail, walked on four legs, and wore what looked like a pharaoh's hat atop its body, the second was a cat that looked like it was made of stone, had a bunch of stone spikes sticking up on its back, and had stone horns bent back on its head, and the third was a cat with chartreuse fur, had a black belt around its waist, and had spiky fur leaning forward on its head.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Egypanx_**

**Element: _Psychic_**

**Type: _Possession_**

**Height: _1' 0"_**

**Weight: _7 lbs._**

**Info: _This Pokemon is known to be praised by the Egyptians back in old times. The source of its psychic powers is said to come from the snakehead on its pharaoh's helmet._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle, Quick Attack, and Confusion_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _9_**

**-**

**Name: _Stoneko_**

**Element: _Rock/Ground_**

**Type: _Rock Cat_**

**Height: _2' 4"_**

**Weight: _27 lbs._**

**Info: _Often mistaken for a statue, Stoneko will use its godlike powers to cause earthquakes to occur once in a while._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle, Rock Throw, Sand Tomb, and Stomp_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _11_**

**-**

**Name: _Taiow_**

**Element: _Fighting_**

**Type: _Karate Cat_**

**Height: _4' 3"_**

**Weight: _46 lbs._**

**Info: _This Pokemon is known to always train alone so that it can increase its adrenaline before unleashing its energy on its opponents when in a battle._**

**Current attacks: _Mega Punch, Focus Punch, Mega Kick, and Slash_**

**Trainer's Pokemon Level: _11_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Kellen was about to say something to Sharon about why all her Pokemon were cat-types when a signal sounded out through the halls of the Pokemon Center. It was a sign that Kellen's Pokemon were healed so he returned to the front desk to see that Bluronto and all his Pokemon were good as new.

"Here you go, Kellen. Bluronto and all your other Pokemon are back to normal," Nurse Joy said as she handed the Pokeball tray to Kellen.

"Thanks, ma'am," Kellen said as he put his Pokeballs containing Sticklash and Chirpee into his pocket as Bluronto jumped onto his shoulder.

After exiting the Pokemon Center, Kellen was about to leave for the next town, Azure City, when Sharon ran towards him. Kellen was very confused about why Sharon was running up to him. Then, he got the idea that Sharon would probably want to travel with him so that he would have someone to talk to.

"Kellen, would it be alright if I join you on your Pokemon journey?" Sharon asked.

"Sure thing, Sharon. I could use someone to talk with. I mean, I do have Bluronto with me but I can't really understand what he says," Kellen said.

"Blur," Bluronto said while sweatdropping.

With a new friend by his side, Kellen then started walking down the path that would lead him to the next town, Azure City. The home of the first Pokemon Gym and the first step of Kellen's dream to become a full-fledge Pokemon trainer.

To Be Continued….

This story is off to a pretty good start. Read and review!


	6. Through The Rainbow Forest

Hola, amigos! Cave Cat's back in town with Chapter 6 of "Journey Through Gumarro"! Just how exciting is that? I know that it's very exciting. I just wanted to wish all of you a happy Halloween. Before I give you Chapter 6, replies to reviewers:

**Moi Meep**

Why are you in a rush? You better stop and smell the roses because you're rushing way too fast. Thanks for reviewing!

**DragonQueenOfTheSkies**

You have Asperger's Syndrome too? That's a shocker! I look forward to hear another good comment from you soon.

Shutting up for now, so here's Chapter 6.

Journey Through Gumarro

Chapter 6: Through The Rainbow Forest

After walking for 30 minutes, Kellen and Sharon decided to take a break after entering the Rainbow Forest, the path that would lead them to Azure City. They had also decided to have dinner before resuming to Azure City. Kellen and Sharon let out their Pokemon so that they could have dinner too. Bluronto, Sticklash, Chirpee, Tygra, Egypanx, Taiow, and Stoneko were ready to have their trainers feed them. Soon, they were eating their dinner. While they were eating, Kellen pulled out his Pokedex so that he could find out what Pokemon are in the Rainbow Forest.

"**The Rainbow Forest does not have Sticklash and Chirpee but rather, Sergatus, Soclonto, Socaress, Armearth, Kwayl, and very rarely, Baroo,**" The Pokedex intoned.

"Hmmmm, that's a bit more information than I needed to know," Kellen said to himself.

"Ronto?" Bluronto asked while eating his food.

Suddenly, the bushes started rustling and a Pokemon leapt out in front of Kellen, Sharon, and their Pokemon. It was a giant peripatus with yellow skin, two chartreuse spikes on its rear, a cone-shaped mouth, two lightning bolt-shaped antennae on its head, and had purple on all of its legs.

"Sergatus!" The Pokemon shouted.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Sergatus_**

**Element: _Bug/Electric_**

**Type: _Peripatus_**

**Height: _4' 11'  
_**

**Weight: _54 lbs._**

**Info: _Although Sergatus lives near power plants, it prefers to live in the wild so that it can use its electric attacks to zap its enemies and prey to a crisp._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle, String Shot, and Thundershock_**

**Wild Pokemon Level: _7_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"It can use electricity to capture its prey, huh? Well, that sounds like the perfect Pokemon for me, so I'm gonna catch him," Kellen said while smirking.

"Blur Bluronto, Ronto!" Bluronto said while smiling, which translated to, 'You're talking in my language, Kellen!'

"Bluronto! Tackle attack!" Kellen shouted.

Bluronto ran in and tackled into Sergatus but

Bluronto then ran forward and tackled into Sergatus but the Electric Pokemon had fired a Thundershock attack that Bluronto narrowly dodged. It appeared that Kellen forgot that Water Pokemon were weak against Electric types. So, he told Sticklash to go out there and hit Sergatus with a String Shot attack. The String Shot attack just about neared Sergatus but he also used a String Shot causing their attacks to get cancelled out. Suddenly, Kellen's Pokedex beeped so he pulled it out.

"**Sticklash is at Level 6 and has learned Fury Cutter,**" The Pokedex intoned.

"Alright! Sticklash, hit Sergatus with your brand new Fury Cutter attack!" Kellen shouted.

"Stick!" Sticklash shouted as he stretched out his four arms with his claws spread out and started slashing Sergatus rapidly causing him to be left on the ground looking very weakened.

"Now it's time to make my 4th capture! Pokeball, go!" Kellen shouted as he threw the Pokeball.

The Pokeball then hit Sergatus, turning him into red energy and sucking him inside. It then snapped shut, landed on the ground, and started vibrating back and forth. Kellen stood with baited breath, hoping that Sergatus would be his to train. After a few moments, the Pokeball stopped shaking as a 'Ding' sounded out.

"**YES! I FINALLY CAPTURED SERGATUS! WHOO HOO!**" Kellen shouted happily as he picked up the Pokeball containing Sergatus.

"Ronto! Ronto! Ronto! BLUR!" Bluronto cheered.

"Stick! Sticklash!" Sticklash shouted.

"Chirp! Chirpee! Chirp! Chirp!" Chirpee chirped.

After that was over with, Kellen, Sharon, and their Pokemon resumed eating their dinner. After they had finished dinner, they decided to check out the Rainbow Forest and see what kind of Pokemon were dwelling in it. They came across a clan of Rattata, the small rat Pokemon from the Kanto region, some Nidorans, both male and female, and some Pidgeys and Spearows. They also saw Kwayl, quail-looking Pokemon with silver feathers, rusty red wings, long sharp claws on their feet colored green, and a brown feather atop their heads, some Baroo, dog Pokemon with gold fur, long black whip-like tails, and they each had different colored collars around their necks.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Kwayl_**

**Element: _Normal/Flying_**

**Type: _Scurry_**

**Height: _2' 4"_**

**Weight: _30 lbs._**

**Info: _This Pokemon may not look like it but it is actually a lousy flyer so it can only fly at short bursts to get to high places._**

**Current attacks: _Gust, Sand Attack, and Feather Dance_**

**Wild Pokemon Level: _6_**

**-**

**Name: _Baroo_**

**Element: _Ground_**

**Type: _Dog_**

**Height: _3' 11"_**

**Weight: _45 lbs._**

**Info: _The collars that Baroo wear around their necks are known to represent the mood that they are currently in. When they are angry, their collars turn red, when they are scared, their collars turn yellow, when they are sad, their collars turn blue, when they are envious, their collars turn green, when they are happy, their collars turn purple, and when they are shocked, their collars turn orange._**

**Current attacks: _Tackle, Tail Whip, and Stomp_**

**Wild Pokemon Level: _7_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

"I wonder where those other Pokemon are?" Kellen asked himself.

"Well, from what I heard, Soclonto and Socaress are supposedly both Water Pokemon. I heard that there is also a large lake in Rainbow Forest that is just perfect for them," Sharon said.

"Well then, let's check out the Soclonto and Socaress!" Kellen exclaimed as Bluronto, Sticklash, Chirpee, and Sergatus gave out cries of agreement.

Soon, the group made it to a large lake in the middle of the forest where they saw two kinds of Pokemon swimming around in the water. One kind was a clan of bobcat-looking Pokemon with blue fur, black oval-shaped stripes on their backs as well as short stubby tails with bristles on the tip. These Pokemon each had a lower body shaped like a gourd and they also had flipper feet without any webbing but with sharp claws on the toes, long sharp claws on their paws, and they had bobcat-like ears each with three long hair strands that went all the way down to their ankles. Kellen took this as an opportunity to check out these Pokemon.

**-POKEDEX INFO-**

**Name: _Soclonto_**

**Element: _Water/Ice_**

**Type: _Bobcat_**

**Height: _7' 11"_**

**Weight: _274 lbs._**

**Info: _It has extremely sharp claws that it uses to slice its enemies or prey when in battle so be careful when facing against this Pokemon because its claws are sharp enough to slice even a metal pole in half. Also, the hair strands on the tips of its ears are said to contain small muscles so that it can be able to restrain its enemies and choke them to death._**

**Current Attacks: _Tackle, Tail Whip, Scratch, and Wrap_**

**Wild Pokemon Level: _9_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Then Kellen pointed his Pokedex at the other Pokemon. They looked like the Soclonto except they had lavender fur, were more skinnier, had no claws like the Soclonto did but had abnormally large paws instead, had webbing in-between their flipper feet, and the tips of their ears didn't have three hair strands but rather one on each ear that were both rainbow-colored.

**-POKEDEX INFO- **

Name: _Socaress_

**Element: _Water/Rainbow_**

**Type: _Graceful_**

**Height: _7' 3"_**

**Weight: _145 lbs._**

**Info: _These Pokemon are known to attract Soclonto by using the rainbow-colored hair strands on their ears to emit an aroma that entices them into coming to them. Although it has no claws, it actually can fight by using its paws. One swat from this Pokemon's powerful paws can break even the neck of a Girafarig._**

**Current attacks: _Pound, Tail Whip, Doubleslap, and Sweet Scent_**

**Wild Pokemon Level: _9_**

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

Suddenly, there was an explosion that sounded off in the distance so Kellen and Sharon quickly recalled their Pokemon, except for Bluronto, back into their Pokeballs and ran off to see what all the commotion was about. They knew that there was trouble because of the explosion in the forest. Then, what they saw had horrified them greatly, Team Rocket had returned!

To Be Continued….

This is very bad! Read and review!


End file.
